


I Want To Watch

by hogwartshoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Dildos, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartshoney/pseuds/hogwartshoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wants to watch from underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Harry gets even more turned on by knowing he's there, but not knowing where or how close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday.

“You want to what?”

“I want to watch, Harry.”

Ron’s blushing, hard, and he has this expression on his face, the semi-embarrassed one; the one where he’s dead serious and hopes he won’t be ridiculed for it. As if Harry’d ever.

“But, you _always_ watch, Ron. Participate, even.”

“Just…. I’d like to watch you bring yourself off.”

And if _that_ doesn’t give Harry an intense surge of something shivery up his spine. His cock’s more than happy to oblige. They’re both on the bed, and he takes himself in hand, stroking root to tip, watching as Ron’s eyes darken; he’s licking his lips the way Harry knows means that he’s already well into it… _Oh, this is going to be good._

“No, wait…, I mean, I want you to use these… any, or, y’know, all or .. whatever you want.”

Now Harry can see what he’d missed before, as Ron presents him with a box in which, nestled in black velvet, is a cock ring, a silver anal plug with a very Gryffindoresque red jewel at the gripping end, as well as a purple dildo which, when Harry takes it out of the box, he realizes that it vibrates. _Well, things have certainly gotten interesting._

“Oh! I- I see.”

“But… I want to be under your Cloak.”

“Is that some sort of new perverted expression for-”

Ron laughs. “No, your Invisibility Cloak.”

Harry blinks. eyebrows raised. _Well, that’s new._

“Really?”

“Mmmm.” And there’s that blush again. 

Harry clears his throat. “Yes, well…… okay, then.”

Harry lays the items out on the bed, fighting what he feels must be an impressive blush himself. It’s not that they haven’t experimented, but this feels somehow…. so very different, more significant. They’ve always been open with each other about their likes and dislikes, and they mesh so well together that it’s wonderful how compatible they are, both in and out of bed.

“Stop thinking so much. Just do whatever feels good to you.” Ron leans in to kiss him, not a quick peck as Harry expects, but lingering, searching, wanting, pressing Harry down onto the bed and pulling Harry’s lower lip between his teeth as he slowly breaks contact, leaving Harry feeling flushed and ridiculously turned on.

Then Ron flashes a grin as he disappears under the Cloak, and Harry feels oddly exposed, for all that they’ve been together for years and have been intimate in…. very intimate ways. 

Then he hears Ron’s voice, a whisper that seems to float around the room with no clear origin.

“Come on, Harry. Let me see you.”

Harry jumps a little, and then laughs self-consciously. He knows that Ron likes to see him naked, likes to take his time when he explores Harry’s body, and he’s half-hard again at just the thought of Ron’s big hands running over his skin. Ron’s such a tactile person, and Harry really wants to do this right.

A thrill of excitement and arousal rushes through his body at the thought of Ron hidden from him; maybe he already has his cock out, maybe he’s playing with the head just like Harry’s doing now to himself. He spreads his legs and imagines Ron mirroring his movements as he feathers his fingers over his bollocks and runs his thumb over the tip of his weeping cockhead, collecting the fluid there and dragging it over his tongue. He hears a soft blurt of exhaled breath, but the acoustics are so bad (or good) that he still doesn’t know where Ron is. He could be right next to him, and his cock jumps at the thought.

An unsteady breath whispers, ‘Turn on the vibrator and run it over your cock, Harry.’ 

He picks up the vibrator in question. It’s long and smooth, with a flared suction bit on the bottom end, and a remote controller at the end of a short wire. He turns it on a low setting and slides the tip of it up the long vein under his cock and towards the head. The vibrations along his shaft resonate deep through his bollocks, and even his arse throbs with the sensation.

He covers the tip with lube and runs it under his bollocks and along his rim, holding his cock and bollocks in one hand while pulling one leg towards his chest and exposing his clenching hole as he dips just the tip inside. Oh! but it’s so good, so firm, alien and yet not. It’s easily as thick as Ron’s cock and it turns him on more that Ron’s watching him do this, maybe even imagining it as his own…. Harry groans, breathing heavily as he pushes the dildo slightly further inside, the vibrations sparking tingles through him.

He lies back on the sheets, and sets the dildo on the bed with a Sticking Spell, pulling both his knees up as he rolls to the side and going up on his toes as he inches the firm cock along his cleft and between his arse cheeks. His legs tremble as he puts the tip against his pucker, slick with lube and arches his back, teasing himself, the dildo bending just enough as its base remains firmly anchored to the bed. He ruts against it, slowing applying more pressure, lowering himself in agonizingly tiny increments until he feels the solid pressure at his rim. He knows Ron loves pausing at this moment, knows how much he enjoys watching his own cock as he first enters Harry, and always so slowly, almost painfully slowly, as Harry’s doing it now. 

Harry spreads his legs, opening himself up to where he thinks Ron might be as he writhes on the bed shamelessly, moaning softly at the deliciously almost-too-much sensation of the vibrating cock pressing ever more firmly against his hole. He arches his back again and allows himself to lower just enough for the tip to breach him, pushing through the ring of muscle as he breathes out, trying to welcome it. It’s arousing as hell, and he imagines Ron watching, his mouth open, probably wanting so badly for that to be HIM entering Harry, and he groans, shuddering with pleasure as he slides himself down onto the rigid vibrator. The movement makes him catch his breath, the angle is different and the thing is so huge inside him, oh, but he spreads his legs even more to _take it_ , groaning as the vibrations set off small explosions of heat and sensation deep within him.

He’s not going to last like this; just the mental image of himself speared on the cock, wantonly rocking his hips forward and backwards as he fucks himself further down onto it and then pulling up slightly to thrust even deeper. He wants it inside him forever, this pulsing, throbbing sensation, and he moans as he fucks down onto it fully, taking it as deeply as it can go, his breaths nothing but short rasps, panting through the burn and the stretch and the sensation of it. He’s finally fully seated and he releases the Sticking Charm as he slides back onto the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide and his feet hanging off the edge.

He imagines Ron raking his eyes over Harry’s body, taking in the view of Harry’s hole stretched around the dildo, imagines the way it glistens, but his cock is rock hard once more and he can’t _not_ move; he grabs the remote and turns the vibrations higher, and the intensity almost overwhelms him. He can’t help but take himself in hand and thrust into his closed fist, the movement igniting his nerve endings deep inside. His body shudders now, a constant wave of tremors that he’s unable to stop as he barrels towards orgasm. He can’t hear Ron any more and only hopes that this is everything he wanted because it’s more than Harry ever imagined. His legs spread impossibly wide, he feels his orgasm rushing on him at breakneck speed, his bollocks drawing up and he’s coming like a freight train, coming with everything that he has. He’s never been this wound up before and it’s all he can do not to scream at the overload of sensations in his arse, against his prostate, his cock. His body feels like it’s on fire, and he can’t catch his breath.

There’s a flurry of movement at the foot of the bed and a second later Ron’s visible, naked, his face flushed red and his cock deep purple and engorged. He’s stroking himself furiously as he switches off the dildo, removing it quickly but still carefully from within Harry. 

“Harry, god, I need to be in you, fuck! - please, let me!”

Harry nods a frantic yes and Ron’s plunging in, no need for anything other than animalistic fucking, and even though Harry’s just come, his cock twitches again at the sight of Ron, breathless and wild-eyed above him, thrusting into him like a man possessed, to know that he’s as turned on by everything as Harry is, and Harry pulls him closer till the rub of Ron’s body against his cock has him hard again in a ridiculously short amount of time.

Ron’s moaning breathlessly, “Harry, oh, Harry, need you, fuck, can’t- ” and he’s coming, powerfully, emptying himself into Harry as Harry comes again, his second orgasm not as explosive as the first but still draining.

They both shudder through the aftershocks, Ron’s solid weight anchoring them both, and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been quite as satisfied. Judging from the deep and pleased-sounding groan, nor has Ron.

“So, you liked that, huh?”

_Is Ron blushing?_ It’s difficult to tell with the way Ron’s hiding his face, and it could be all that flush from the exertion, but Harry feels that he needs to be careful with Ron in this.

“Ron, I liked it too. More than just ‘liked’, my god, that was brilliant!”

“Honestly, Harry… it took everything I had not to jump on the bed and fuck you with it myself.”

_Oh, **really?**_

He tightens his grip around Ron’s waist and kisses his sweaty brow.

“We can save that for next time.”

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. Seriously
> 
> For those of you who really want to know what … ahem… items were used, the vibrating dildo was like this, but a little less… bendy.  
> [Here](https://flic.kr/p/GLAcoE)  
>    
> The cock ring:   
> [Heeeere](https://flic.kr/p/H8RzT9)  
> The beginner’s anal plug: (Roar, roar, Gryffindor!)   
> [Right here](https://flic.kr/p/H3tK2u)  
> **
> 
> NSFW links for visuals
> 
> Harry putting it in  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> What Ron sees when it’s fully seated  
> 
> 
> Harry’s really into it  
> 


End file.
